


Believable

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Football, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Smoking, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Billy gets stuck listening to the pub bore when he’s trying to watch the football.[Prompt 6 – Believable]





	

Billy was forced to look away from the TV when someone stood in front of him, blocking his view. He looked at the man; he had greying blond hair and was wearing a three piece suit, and he smiled when he saw Billy looking at him.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked, pointing at the empty chair opposite Billy.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Billy said, trying to get his focus back on the telly.

“Cheers,” the man said, sitting down. He put his fags and lighter on the table and took a sip of his beer. He gestured at Billy’s football shirt as he added, “You a football fan, are you?”

Billy nodded, more interested in the game on the TV. “Yeah. That’s why I’m watching the match.”

He had hoped that the man might catch the hint, but he obviously didn’t, because he didn’t stop talking.

“I’ll tell you what: it’s the hardest game in the world, the old football game,” he said, smiling. “All them matches, with corrupt refs and prats on the other team taking dives all the time. I was a footballer meself, you know. Thirty years, man and boy. I had to give it up in the end, though, after I sustained a terrible back injury falling off a ladder.”

Billy stared at the man, wondering what the fuck he was on about. The man gave him an almost nervous grin and took a drag on his cigarette.

“Me and Stan went fishing last week. A big bugger took a bite and was so strong it nearly pulled me rod into the water!” he chuckled weakly. “We had to stop before we got anything cos it started chucking it down with rain...”

Eventually, he shut up, having a sip of beer, and Billy sighed in relief.


End file.
